Carsanquay
One of the wiser (if more distant) Gods. Also the supposed creater of the Cleft by accident (it's all his fault). Carsanquay tends to be secluded and rarely makes direct contact with those in the Middle or Lower Realms. Has influence over invention and technology. Avatars: None Followers: Dr. Andonuts, Dr. Wily, Orange Kid Monuments: Etansel Library, Machina Principia Cleft Origin Stories: Carsanquay's Recollections Carsanquay's Log: 31-5F-A2-01 Hi. I'm Carsanquay and I know everything. Well, practically everything. If I knew everything, it wouldn't have taken me so many days to get this hunk of junk computer system up and running. I don't know if this log will ever be read by anyone, but, as a scientist, I've always considered it good practice to keep records of everything. Professional state of affairs and all that. I'll keep this log updated until the batteries run out. Or until I die. Most likely one of the two. Hmm... but where to begin? An awful lot of stuff has been happening, what with the end of the world and all. ---- It all started back in Portravia, where I worked as a theorist in the local research laboratory. Moogles weren't very common back there, especially as scientists. We had a very big project going on. Great funding, legitimacy, everything a scientist could hope for. See, our world was fraught full of adventurers. Adventurers, being the type who traveled a lot, needed to carry things with them. Lots of things. The solution? A bottomless backpack! By utilizing a miniature pocket dimension, we could make backpacks to hold practically infinite amounts of objects at virtually no weight. Well, it seemed brilliant at the time. Have you ever heard of something called a Verneshot? It's a geological phenomenon involving a supervolcano. See, somewhere, a volcano erupts with massive force. Such massive force that it sends a small chunk of the planet hurtling into the atmosphere, which then acts as a meteor and slams into the earth elsewhere. Horrible stuff. Creates mass extinctions, global devastation, and so forth. It really was just a bad coincidence. There we were, testing our pocket dimension generator for the first time, when a rather large chunk of the South Ocean crashed into our laboratory. Unfortunately for mostly everyone back in Portravia, that was the end of the world. Although I didn't see it myself, my world was likely soon covered with an impenetrable cloud of dust, darkening the world and ending all life. Massive seismic disturbances would rend the planet apart. A horrible end for the masses. Fortunately for some of us, something peculiar happened. The exact physics of the event... well, I'm still investigating that. It's very confounding. But the immense kinetic force of the inbound Verneshot combined with the dimensional flux from our experimental apparatus created a... let's call it a 'flaw' within reality. A gap between dimensions. Space, where there was none before. An empty place between universes. We eventually began to call it the Cleft. A chance occurrence that rightfully should never have happened. Now, you see, this dimensional 'flaw' caused odd phenomena. Rifts opened across the world (and, as it would turn out, across dimensions), sucking matter into them. There'd be a flash, and a tree was gone. Or a person, or a continent. In this fashion, some people were saved from the armageddon of our world, transferred to the Cleft between dimensions. Most of my research team survived due to this - our laboratory was ripped out of Portravia and into the Cleft. We were the lucky ones. ...I have to cut this short. Something's wrong with the gravity monitoring system, and it needs my attention. Carsanquay, signing off. 'STATS' Level 107 HP:5096 MP: 2048 MV: 1024 Abilities: See secret handbook of Secret Devices #0000-4999 Known devices include 0000: Sowbug Shield - A constantly-active particle-nullifying field supposedly modeled on a sowbug's exoskeleton. 0023: Jet Boots - Uses little fuel and allows a full range of motion. 0641: Skeletal Millipede Lock Picks - Millipedes are finally useful for something. 1304: Left Sock Machine - Enter the machine and become a left sock. Carsanquay kindly put a warning label on it that says "DON'T ENTER THIS." 2726: Orbital Laser - Satellite orbits the Cleft and cooks you with a giant laser. 4994: Love - ??? Auto Skills: Moogle Radar - Provides excellent awareness of immediate surroundings. Moogle Vision - Provides terrible eyesight due to squinty eyes. Category:Immortals